Anemia of inflammation (AI, also called anemia of chronic disease) is associated with a wide variety of infectious and inflammatory conditions and contributes to their morbidity. The pathogenesis of AI is incompletely understood and treatment options are limited. Erythropoietin, intravenous iron or their combination are increasingly used to treat this condition but the therapy is only partially effective and frequently requires high doses of these agents with increasing risk of side effects. Thus new, more specific therapeutic modalities are greatly needed. The significance and timeliness of this area was recognized by a recent RFA (PAS-08-019). Hepcidin is the key regulator of systemic iron homeostasis and an acute phase reactant. Recent studies indicate that increased hepcidin production in inflammatory conditions is a principal contributor to the development of AI and is a likely cause of resistance to erythropoietin. Therefore, antagonizing hepcidin activity is a promising approach for improving therapies for AI. However, the specific molecular pathways that mediate the effect of hepcidin on ferroportin are poorly understood. We propose to define comprehensively the pathways activated by the interaction of hepcidin with its receptor ferroportin and identify compounds that antagonize these pathways. Specifically, we will: 1) Systematically discover hepcidin antagonists by high-throughput screening (HTS) with small molecule inhibitors and siRNA 2) Using identified hepcidin antagonists, characterize Fpn internalization pathways in cellular models 3) In animal models of AI, define the efficacy of selected antagonists and the contribution of the hepcidin- ferroportin axis to the disease process. The proposed approach will answer fundamental questions about the pathogenesis of AI and the related problem of resistance to erythropoiesis-stimulating agents. It may also provide lead compounds for further development as therapeutics. In the aggregate, this proposal effectively and comprehensively addresses an important and timely scientific and medical problem. PUBLIS HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will help understand and treat a common form of anemia which develops in infections and inflammatory disorders.